


You Hit Me!

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [65]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: This drabble is a reference to the scene in 'The Foxes and Hounds Affair' when Illya accidently punches Napoleon during the brawl at the funeral home.





	You Hit Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a reference to the scene in 'The Foxes and Hounds Affair' when Illya accidently punches Napoleon during the brawl at the funeral home.

“I’ve just remembered Illya, you hit me earlier!”

“It could not have been too bad if you had forgotten about it.”

“We’ve been busy since then. It doesn’t change the fact that you hit me.”

“It was not deliberate. We were in a brawl and you got in my way.”

“You could have broken my nose.”

“But I did not. Napoleon, you did not even bleed.”

“It still hurt.”

“I apologised immediately.”

“I noticed that, but I don’t think you were sincere.”

“Of course I was.”

“If you were truly sorry, then why were you smiling when you said it?”


End file.
